


What day is it?

by Vixen13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kink, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: The Prompt: How do Wade and Peter do Valentine's Day?Since my brain hates me and makes everything too complicated, this is a collection of drabbles that discuss the Valentine’s Day of Peter and Wade in every Spideypool fic I’ve ever written up to Feb 2020. You heard that right. All 25 of them. So if you’ve ever craved a peek into the lives of these boys after a fic ended, now’s your chance.Fics included:Have Your Cake or Eat It, The Great Supervillain Costume Party, The Perks of Working Third Shift, I Spy, Enraged, Spidey-cat, We Don’t Do Normal, Could You Stop?, A Fancy Dinner Party, A Drop of Water, Cheaper By The Three Dozen, Winston, Untethered, Different Strokes, Ain’t Nothin’ But Mammals, Lucky Number 7, The Only One Who Knows, Marvel Online, Fake It ‘Til You Make It, Breathtaking, Haze, I Would Die For You, Prehistorical Romance, Patience Yields Focus, Deadly Sins: Vanity
Relationships: Peter Parker/Kurt Wagner/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 62
Kudos: 77
Collections: Isnt't It Bromantic - Spideypool Valentine's Day Challenge 2020





	1. Have Your Cake or Eat It

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a drabble for a fic and will have tags in the summary pertaining to that drabble. There will be a link to each fic as well. The last 6 chapters will be rapid-fire round as I didn’t have a lot of followup for those fics for a variety of reasons. I did not include the fics I collabed on.
> 
> Chapter 1 is my original idea for the prompt and set in mostly 616, which is why I chose the fic I did to represent it. If you read all of these straight through, there might be a few jokes that reference other drabbles. I hope you guys have fun and enjoy watching me play in my sandbox.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: fluff, banter, spiderverse, earth-616 _and_ superfamily

Spider-man was about to go on patrol when Deadpool dragged himself up over the ledge of the rooftop and rolled to a stop with a grunt. Peter’s raised eyebrow was hidden behind his mask as Deadpool pulled himself to his feet and brushed off his leather before giving Spider-man a bright smile.

“Funny meeting you here,” Wade said as he walked over with a bit of a swagger.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I thought you weren’t gonna show tonight in favor of watching some movie.”

Wade’s shoulders drooped. “I was, but every single theater is sold out. Isn’t that weird?”

“Eh. It’s Friday night. Sounds normal.”

“Well, I’m all yours tonight, Spidey!”

“Oh, joy.”

It turned out not so bad of a night. Things were fairly quiet with only the occasional mugger attempting to take advantage of date night. When they stopped to get a snack, Deadpool offered to buy, and well, Peter wasn’t gonna say no to a free meal. However, it took so long for Wade to return that Peter was ready to assume the merc had had an episode and run off.

“What the hell?” Peter asked as Wade handed over the bag, still wheezing from running up the fire escape to the roof Peter was sitting on.

“There was a line! It was the longest line in the world!” Wade defended.

“It’s just some junk food. You could have gone to the pretzel guy or something.”

“You don’t understand,” Wade lamented. “There are lines _everywhere_! It’s fucking weird.”

“Sure.” Peter didn’t believe a word of it. Wade usually made excuses for his lapses in reality rather than being honest even though Peter didn’t judge. Oh well, at least he finally got to enjoy his burger, and it was still hot, so that was a bonus.

Later that night they overheard a radio on a cop declaring that a jewel thief was spotted at a high-brow hotel and was attempting to leave early. Spider-man and Deadpool managed to get there first. The guy shot Deadpool, not that it did much, and Peter used the distraction to web the guy up with a bit of flare in the entrance of the hotel. A few people applauded. The guy’s girlfriend, however, was not pleased.

“How could you do this to me on today of all days?” she screamed at his hanging body. She then proceeded to throw her high heels at his head. Then, not satisfied, opened up her luggage and chucked whatever she could find as everyone watched.

Deadpool sidled up to Peter. “Must have been her birthday or something.”

Peter grunted in agreement. “Kind of dick move, for sure.”

“Hey!” Deadpool cupped his hands around his mouth to yell at the thief. “Better make it up to her quick.” He pointed at a gawking florist standing outside the front entrance. “There’s a clandestine flower seller and everything.”

Peter jabbed his elbow into Wade’s side. “He doesn’t have time to buy flowers. He’s going to jail!”

“That’s why he’s gotta hurry!”

“Come on,” Peter groused as he grabbed Deadpool’s arm and led them both away now that the sound of police sirens could be heard.

They ended up following a crowd to a local park. There were far more people there than was normal so late at night, even for Friday in NYC. Turned out it was due to some surprise proposal. The whole place was decked out in pink streamers, red balloons, and heart decorations hanging from trees and light posts. Fairy lights were strung up over the guy on one knee popping the top off a ring box.

“Awww!” Deadpool clutched his hands to his chest. “That’s so romantic! Look, look, he put so much effort into decorating the whole park.” He applauded with the rest of the group as the couple clung to each other and spun in a circle crying and laughing.

Peter smiled. It really was sweet, but he was hungry again. Carrying Deadpool’s weight while webslinging used up a lot more energy than usual. “Let’s leave the happy couple to it and hit that hot dog stand. I’m surprised it’s still going.”

“An enterprising person knows to feed hot dogs to family and friends during a proposal,” Deadpool replied, finger in the air like he had said something profound.

There was a long line to get their food, and Peter ended up taking a lot of selfies with people as they waited. An abnormal amount of them wanted to kiss Spider-man’s cheek. A few even dared to ask if they could kiss Deadpool’s cheek for a selfie. The proposal must have had everyone flying high from the romance of it all or something.

They ended up sitting in the trampled grass under a tree to eat their food, ignoring the chill in the air now that they weren’t moving around so much. Deadpool was chuckling to himself in delight between bites of hot dog. Peter looked over at him in suspicion.

“What?”

Wade threw his shoulders back, looking smug as he held his hot dog by his face, pausing dramatically. “I think the vendor likes me.”

“Okay…” Peter hadn’t seen the vendor act at all out of the ordinary. “How do you figure?”

Deadpool shook the thin paper that held the bun, sending bits of condiments flying. “Look!”

Peter squinted through the dim light but saw no name or phone number written anywhere. “What am I looking at?”

“There are hearts!” Wade insisted, aggressively tapping at the off-white hearts set against the translucent paper.

Peter looked down at his own paper and saw the same thing. It was probably just something the vendor picked up as a gimmick for the proposal. Peter didn’t say as much, however. “Yep. Totally flirting with you.”

Wade puffed his chest out with pride. “I told you. But don’t worry! You’re the only Spidey for me.”

“Sure.” Peter smirked to himself as he continued eating. They were still working on the whole “relationship” thing, but after Peter’s recent trip through the Spiderverse, he was no longer ruling it out as an option. It was best to take things slow, however.

“Don’t you think it’s weird how busy tonight is, though? I mean, it’s still winter in New York!” Deadpool said.

Peter shrugged. “I guess, but busy nights happen.”

“It’s almost like some capitalist conspiracy meant to force people into spending a lot of money to prove their value to the world around them!” Deadpool gasped, his hot dog a dripping mess as it hovered in front of his mouth, like he’d had some huge revelation. “You think there’s some evil corporation behind all this?”

“Nope.” Peter took another bite of his hot dog.

“Oh.” Deadpool looked practically disappointed before he shrugged it off and finished his food.

As nothing much else was happening, they decided to head home early. The next day Deadpool met up with Peter again before patrol, during the time he liked to sit in high, nearly impossible to reach places so he could overlook the city. Wade grunted and groaned as he managed to haul himself up to Peter’s perch, a bag of something swinging wildly in his teeth as he crawled over and plopped down on his butt, leaving them shoulder to shoulder.

“What’s that?” Peter asked.

Wade took the bag from his teeth and opened it with a grin. “Some shop was selling them half off! They must have had a canceled order or something.” He handed over a small, red, mesh bag filled with chocolate hearts. “I got ten of them!”

Peter took the bag, pouring the chocolate hearts in his hand and staring at them for a bit. Something familiar scraped at the back of his mind, like he was forgetting something but he didn’t know what. His contemplation was interrupted by Wade moaning over how good the chocolate tasted.

“Ohhh, I should have bought more.”

“Are we forgetting something?” Peter asked.

Deadpool paused mid-chew and tilted his head to think before shrugging. “I got nothing.”

“Well, if it’s important, I’m sure it’ll come to me later.” Peter shook off the strange feeling and popped the chocolate into his mouth with relish.

/\ ~ \/

Other Peter sat on the couch with Wade as they watched bad romcoms. For some reason, Netflix had dumped a bunch of them on the front page. Wade was having a blast heckling them as they munched on some chocolate he’d found discounted. Peter bit into the heart shape and hummed appreciatively.

There was a knock on the front door before it opened, spilling a bedraggled Steve into the room, who immediately stumbled over to the recliner and flopped into it. Peter sat up, eyes wide with surprise and concern. Steve wasn’t known for using his key to just walk in without it being an emergency.

“Papa!” Peter said. “Are you okay?” He didn’t see any injuries…

“Your dad kicked me out,” Steve said, morosely, slouching into the cushions.

“What?”

“Of the entire tower?” Wade asked.

“What happened?” Peter followed up.

Sounding like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, Steve said, “I forgot Valentine’s Day was yesterday.”

Peter and Wade looked down at the chocolate in their hands, back up at the TV, then at each other, and said at the same time, “Ohhh!”

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898971/chapters/18043696)


	2. The Great Supervillain Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: banter, sex discussion, mentions of canon typical violence, cosplay?

Peter groaned from where he was splayed on the floor of his apartment, staring at the ceiling. The light tapping noise of text messaging drifted through the air from the spot over his head where Wade laid sprawled as well. They were both vaguely hungry but too tired to move. Peter felt like one giant bruise.

“What day is it?” Wade suddenly asked, his texting coming to a halt.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, his brain too sluggish to even grasp the days of the week in his head. “Wednesday?”

Wade typed again, his rambling funneled into online communication rather than out loud. Peter closed his eyes and felt the edges of sleep eat at him before being jerked awake once more by Wade’s surprised voice. “Ohhh! It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“What?” Peter flopped his hand around in an attempt to find his phone. “It can’t be. It’s still the beginning of the month.” His palm struck cold metal, and he dragged the phone up to him to squint at the bright screen. It was 2am, it was a Friday, and it was the fourteenth. “Shit.”

“I’m going to take it you didn’t get me anything,” Wade sniffed.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You didn’t get me anything either.”

“Ooo, can I have a v-day blowjob? Heheh. V-day.”

“First of all, I’m too tired to move. Second, you don’t have the bottom half of your torso. There’s no dick to suck.”

Wade grunted as he pulled himself up and stared down his still healing torso. “Stupid shotguns… Rain check?”

Peter sighed. “Fine.”

There was a pause before Wade asked coyly, “You still have that Black Cat outfit?”

“I am _not_ doing that again. People still meow at me in the streets!”

“Who said _you_ were going to wear it? I still owe you a gift!”

Peter could _hear_ the shit-eating grin on Wade’s face. If he were a stronger man, the mental image would not have done anything for him. He was not a strong man. He decided to take a nap so he’d have the energy to handle whatever further ideas Wade’s mile-a-minute mind decided to come up with.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476543)


	3. The Perks of Working Third Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: fluff, kidfic, Ellie, intersex (not that it's mentioned in the drabble)

They entered Wade’s apartment that night to find it covered in rose petals. There were candles burning that filled the air with a soft scent that was one of Wade’s favorites. The table had two plates sitting on it, filled with food Peter recognized from one of the best restaurants in town, one that Wade introduced Peter to and insisted on often despite the cost of it. Cheesy 80’s music hung in the air around them.

Peter opened his mouth, but Wade beat him to the punch with a dramatic gasp. “You remembered! Oh, Petey. You had me going all day. I honestly thought you had forgotten.” Wade twirled into the room, shopping bags flaring around him. “But how could you forget? There was Valentine’s merch everywhere!”

Uh oh. Peter stood there in shock and desperately tried to convince his face to smile like this had been his plan all along. Ellie walked into the room looking so damn full of herself.

“I helped Peter set it up. Don’t worry, Kayla’s mom is coming to pick me up for a sleepover so you two can get all romantic.”

Wade ran over and scooped her up into a hug. She managed to calm him down and send him off to put away their shopping, even going so far as to hand over the things Peter carried to keep Wade busy longer. Once he was out of the room, she smirked up at Peter’s defeated posture.

“How much do I owe you?” Peter asked.

Ellie handed over his credit card. When she’d gotten it, he’d never know. “We’ll just say that you owe me a favor.”

“If your dad knew what a little tyrant you were…”

She giggled in response. “And if I weren’t, you’d be sleeping on the couch.” She went to her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. “Love you, Peter. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Peter smiled. He honestly did love that they all lived together now, and she very well knew that. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ellie.”

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994938/chapters/18299608)


	4. I Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: banter, fluff, discussion of porn, breaking and entering

Wade picked up by the third ring and answered the phone with a bright and cheerful, “Hello, darling!”

Peter glared at his apartment in lieu of glaring at Wade directly. “How did you break into my apartment?”

“‘Breaking in’ is a strong word, and ‘remote access’ would be more accurate,” Wade clarified before attempting to redirect. “I bet you forgot about Valentine’s Day! I didn’t. I mean, the cleaning lady told me, but that’s beside the point—”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Peter sighed. “Are you coming over tonight?”

“I bet you’ll need me to,” Wade replied in that porn voice that always gave Peter a half-chub.

“You’re the worst boyfriend,” Peter said.

“I know you mean best!”

“I’m hanging up.”

“Love you, babe.”

Peter bit his lip before responding, “Love you, too,” and hanging up immediately. He gazed around his apartment where every electronic device was lit up with various holiday related things like dancing ecards with too many hearts, cheesy romantic comedy montages, and Peter’s favorite porn stash. There was even champagne sitting in a bucket of ice on his coffee table with a bag of take-out beside it, so _someone_ had broken in while Peter was out.

Of course, Wade wasn’t wrong about Peter forgetting it was Valentine’s Day. He trudged into his bedroom, not bothering to turn anything off since he knew Wade would flip it back on. If they were playing dirty, then Peter would just have to keep up. After all, Wade had access to Peter’s webcam 24/7 now, _permission granted_ this time.

A little strip tease would be the perfect payback.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383370)


	5. Enraged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: banter, fluff, CEO, A/B/O

The fact that Peter had to take notes from the list of updates his personal assistant gave him was absolutely uncalled for, but Felicia was nothing if not thorough. He felt like he could cry seeing the list in its entirety once she was done. Being a CEO was a lot of work, being an _omega_ CEO that everyone had it out for was even harder. Wade stood behind Peter’s chair, yawning, looking like the worst bodyguard in the world despite being the best person to ever be given the job.

“If you keep me this busy, it’s going to be obvious who Spider-man is for anyone with reasonable deductive skills,” Peter complained.

“Nonsense,” Felicia responded. “I have five press conferences in which I’m borrowing Wade’s Image Inducer to play act as you.”

“Wait.” Peter scanned over his notes. “That’s not on the list.”

“You’re terrible at press conferences, and I’m tired of arguing that with you.” She quirked an eyebrow, daring him to challenge her on that. Part of him wanted to, even if just from force of habit, but truthfully, he hated them and was too tired to really duke it out with her _or_ the press.

Peter scrubbed a hand over his face. “Is that all?”

Felicia checked her tablet. “Oh, and I ordered a gift for Deadpool in your stead.”

Wade flinched and started paying attention. He pointed to himself. “Me? Why?”

She looked them both in the eye, judging harshly for their confused expressions. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, shit,” they said in tandem.

“But I—” Wade started but was cut off.

“I also ordered a gift for Peter in your stead,” she informed with a sharp smile.

Peter sighed. “I should pay you more.”

“No need. You also bought me a day at the spa because you love and appreciate all of my hard work.”

“Of course I did because I love and appreciate you, and you deserve it.” Peter offered her a tired smile and a thumbs up. “Have fun.”

She smirked. “I will.”

“So, uh,” Wade raised his hand like she was a teacher and he was a problem student, though Peter couldn’t find it in himself to tease Wade for it, all considering. “When are the presents delivered?”

Felicia arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “When your workday is done.”

Wade pouted and whined. Peter didn’t, but he sure did share the sentiment. “Let’s get to work, then.”

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187296/chapters/27668781)


	6. Spidey-cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: fluff?, ~~sex pollen~~ , sexual tension, I guess, residual neko?  
> This drabble is as hard to tag as the fic, I swear.

There was a crazy old cat lady on the street selling hand-sewn hearts with catnip stuffed inside. Upon seeing it, Wade immediately giggled and bought one. He’d likely get thrown straight out of Peter’s apartment for it, but the joke was too good to pass up. What actually happened was far beyond expectations.

Peter took the bag with a deeply curious look, cradling it in his hands. Wade watched with rapt attention as Peter brought it to his nose and took a long sniff, eyes falling closed. Then, all the tension drained from Peter’s shoulders. His eyes opened to show dilated pupils before he began to rub his face all over the fabric heart while making adorable little noises of pleasure.

This was too good to be true. Occasionally, Wade had wondered if what Peter had gone through had forever changed him. It was just little things here and there, the occasional motion or habit that Wade was incapable of determining if it was just his overactive imagination or actual proof. This, however, was undeniable.

Face slack like he’d been drinking, Peter looked up at Wade, cheek still pillowed on the heart, and slurred, “Why did you get me such a nice present?”

“Uhhh…” Wade’s mouth stalled out. With how content Peter was, Wade didn’t wanna ruin the moment by saying it was a bad joke. He racked his mind for something believable.

Peter’s eyes slid past Wade and widened comically. “Oh no.”

Wade spun around, eager for a distraction, but there was nothing to be found. Eventually, his eyes landed on Peter’s desk, or rather, the laptop on the desk. The lock screen was lit up with the date. It took a moment for the significance of February 14 to filter through.

“I didn’t get you a gift,” Peter whispered in dismay.

Turning back around, Wade was amused to note that Peter was still cuddling the heart. Now, if Wade was an honest man, he’d admit that he didn’t know it was Valentine’s Day either. He was not, though. Not at all. Instead, he ran his fingers through Peter’s puff of hair in a gentle, scratching-massaging movement that Peter had enjoyed since his neko days.

“Don’t worry, baby. I know the perfect way you can make it up to me.”

Peter looked up with a dreamy look, and if he were still a cat, he’d definitely be purring. “Wha’s that?”

“You still have those ears and tail, right?”

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919945/chapters/26937159)


	7. Ain't Nothin' But Mammals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: banter, A/B/O, omega roleplay, fluff

Peter was sitting on the edge of the bed, checking his phone and yawning. Wade was already sprawled out with the sheets kicked back, impatiently waiting for his cuddle time and blatantly looking over Peter’s shoulder at the screen. There was a shuffling of sheets as Wade propped himself up for a better look.

“Is that the date?” he asked.

Peter looked up at the top corner of his phone where “2.14” was displayed next to the time, which was five minutes to midnight. He furrowed his brow, trying to figure out why that day sounded so familiar.

“I take it you didn’t get me a present,” Wade rumbled in his deep alpha voice as he slid up behind and wrapped himself around Peter.

That was when it clicked. “Oh, shit.” Then he pulled a face. “You forgot, too.”

“Maybe,” Wade said, voice lofty. “But I can still give you the night of your life.” He kissed and nuzzled at Peter’s neck.

Peter snorted with amusement, allowing Wade’s hands to wander despite how worn out they both were. Wade liked Peter’s neck. It was an alpha thing. As a beta, Peter had no instincts that said he needed to submit or bare his neck, and he usually didn’t. However, there was something to be said about gifts and special occasions.

Producing an artificial purring noise that Peter had practiced and thought sounded pretty good, he tilted his neck to the side and back, exposing it in the most vulnerable way he could. Wade sucked in a sharp breath, pausing in awe at the smooth expanse of skin before burying his nose in Peter’s scent gland and breathing deep. It likely didn’t smell as good as an omega’s glands did, but Wade had never complained.

“You’re amazing,” Wade rumbled in delight. His teeth grazed along Peter’s gland, loving but with a hint of danger. It made Peter shiver.

“Because I’m so good at playing omega?” Peter teased.

“No,” Wade insisted, voice soft and meaningful in a way it usually wasn’t. “Not because you act the omega. Not because you’re a beta. Not even because you’re Spider-man. You’re amazing because you’re Peter Parker, and I love you.”

Peter’s heart constricted as he went limp in Wade’s arms, surrendering himself. Tears stung his eyes, so he closed them to make sure he wouldn’t do something embarrassing like cry. He smiled instead, putting all of his emotions into it for Wade to see.

They were just words from a man who loved to talk, but they meant so much to Peter. He supposed there really was something to be said about gifts and special occasions.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800703)


	8. We Don't Do Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: spideypoolcrawler, ~~catholic guilt~~ , making up, polyamory, cuddles

Peter and Wade stood in front of their respective plates of cold food resting on the kitchen table, looking at the melted candles in the centerpiece with extreme guilt. The wrapping paper on their gifts must have looked nice in the previously flickering light, not that they’d been home to see it. The longer the silence went on, the more their shoulders curled up around their ears. The romantic music was no longer playing, which really added to the heaviness of the room. They both flinched when Kurt let out a breath and crossed his arms.

“I’m not mad,” he said in that extremely calm voice that meant he was mad.

“Please don’t say you’re ‘just disappointed,’ it hurts more,” Wade whined.

Kurt gave Wade a flat look. “Yes, I suppose it would indeed feel very hurtful to hear that, just like the feeling of disappointment while sitting at an empty table on the most romantic day of the year waiting on two lovers who never showed.”

Peter hissed as that stabbed right through his chest. They didn’t have an excuse, really. There was no major event that had happened. It’d been a pretty slow night, in fact, and they had goofed off a lot, including fucking in a place or two that they shouldn’t have. Looking back on it, the holiday made sense for why the night had been so quiet.

“To be fair,” Wade offered in a small voice, “it’s tradition for us to forget Valentine’s Day every year. Hell, even most of us in the other verses do!”

“Not helping,” Peter hissed.

Kurt sighed. “I just wanted to share a romantic night with both my boyfriends to show how much they mean to me.”

Peter and Wade immediately burst out with a list of reasons why Kurt meant so much to them, and they loved him so much, and they were so sorry. Wade offered to gorge himself on the cold food as Peter offered to clean all the dishes. They ended their tirade by wrapping Kurt tight in their arms.

“You can have us the whole night!” Wade promised. “Anything you want!”

“Anything,” Peter agreed. “Just name it.”

Kurt wrapped his arms and tail around them in return. “We are all going to watch my favorite movie and the both of you will at least pretend to pay attention and enjoy it.”

“Is it in German?” Peter asked.

“Yes.”

“…Yay,” Wade replied with strained cheer.

“And afterwards,” Kurt continued, “you will worship me as I pleasure you until we all collapse into sleep.”

“Yay!” Wade repeated with much more enthusiasm.

Peter grinned and kissed Kurt soundly. “We love you.”

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881540/chapters/20361571)


	9. Could You Stop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: pampering, ~~public play~~ , fluff?

Peter had felt pretty good all day, perhaps better than usual, but he hadn’t thought much of it, not until his final lecture of the day. That was when the barely-there ghosts of touches began. Wade was _doing_ something, and he knew better than to do it during Peter’s class time. Wade had a _schedule_ now, damn it.

But then Peter noticed that this wasn’t about sex. No, it was a different kind of touch, something that soothed over him before diving deeper. His muscles felt as if they were being kneaded like dough but there was no pain, only the bone-deep pleasure of tight knots releasing. He almost let out a moan in the middle of class. Instead, he slumped forward, his eyelashes fluttering as the sensation moved down his back.

“Sleepy?” the girl next to him whispered with a barely contained giggle.

“Late night,” Peter murmured in return, hoping his voice didn’t give him away.

The massage was unrelenting. It trailed down his entire body, working him over from head to toe. Even his chest got attention, releasing tension there he didn’t even know he had, but it made sense, given all the webslinging. Oh, all those webslinging muscles feeling loose and goopy was just the best thing he’d ever experienced… 

Peter was practically slumped over his desk, notes long forgotten, the professor's voice a buzz in his ear. His face felt warm but not. Was Wade wearing a hot towel? Probably. There was still someone massaging Peter’s feet, so he had little brainpower to think about much else other than not drooling and moaning in class.

When it finally let up, Peter’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He groped at it, all uncoordinated limbs, and managed to bring the screen up to his face. There was a text message waiting on him.

“Do you know what day it is? I hope you liked your gift!” There was a series of emojis that looked like an itinerary of all Wade had done to pamper himself, and thus Peter, the entire day. There was also more to come.

Peter had no idea what day it was. Probably something weird, knowing Wade, like Treat Yourself Day or whatever. Peter put his phone down without replying and closed his eyes with a deep sigh of pleasure. For once, he found that he didn’t mind Wade’s antics.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559370)


	10. A Fancy Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: banter, canon typical violence, ~~femme~~ homme fatale, Unresolved Sexual Tension

Perhaps Wade did happen to take any contract that was near OsCorp, but he certainly wasn’t admitting to that. He also wasn’t going to let anyone know about the happy dance he did to get a hit on a man that worked in the OsCorp lab. Hopefully, a certain someone there wouldn’t be too mad about the death of an employee.

Apparently, the guy had been paid off by a rival company to infiltrate, ruin the experiments, and then grab the research and run. What he’d done, however, was set up an auction for the information behind his benefactor’s backs. He’d been caught in the act, because of course he was, but was still in the building causing havoc after the place went into lockdown during his live stream.

The lockdown had been Wade triggering an alarm. He’d been called in for the emergency. Not many mercenaries would take a job that fast, preferring research to keep them safe. Wade was willing to take those calls. The fact that he _needed_ to take such contracts ever since leaving a black spot on his record for not killing Harry Osborn was beside the point.

Regardless, the whole thing had gone down pretty fast. Wade wasn’t sure if a certain “trophy husband” would be anywhere near the building so late at night, but there was always hope. He made his way into the building and took the stairs, which was always the worst part of cutting power to a skyscraper.

He was barely a few floors up before he saw it. Strung up in the open space of the stairwell by large twisted ropes of plastic wrap was the target, who was blindfolded, gagged, and scared out of his mind. It certainly looked like a job that would have taken a long time to accomplish, more time than anyone should have had since the start of the auction stream. He moved closer, keeping his eyes peeled for movement.

Another story up and Wade could see a sharpie heart drawn onto a sticky note that was pinned to the mark’s chest. He suddenly knew what had happened. “Wouldn’t make much sense to do a live stream _from_ the building he’s stealing from,” Wade called to the empty stairwell. The guy jerked in his bonds, shouting muffled things into his gag. “I just thought he was an idiot.”

One floor up from cocooned man, a shadow moved, morphing into the stunning figure of Peter Parker in a skin-tight, black outfit. He sauntered up to the railing and leaned against it, arching his back to show off his _ass_ ets before smirking down at Wade. “He ruined my experiment.”

Wade quirked a hairless eyebrow as he made his way up a few more steps. “Did you know they’d call me in?” That sounded needy. Damn it. He had a hard time staying suave around Peter.

“I had a suspicion they might.” Peter winked. “I hear last-minute contracts pay better, and I might have accidentally put you in debt.”

“ _Accidentally_ ,” Wade scoffed. That canceled contract had cost him a lot, and Peter knew precisely the hand he’d played in that.

Peter laughed and pushed away from the railing, dragging a mask down over his face. “I cut the cameras in the stairwell, but you’d better hurry.” He held up a tiny box in his hand and waggled it — a panic button. “Police are on their way.”

“Wait!” Wade jogged up multiple steps, but Peter was gone, the door to the stairwell slamming shut high above Wade’s head. “Fuck!” Wade turned to glare at the mark next to him still squirming away in the world’s largest amount of saran wrap as he pulled out his gun. “Work always gets in the way.”

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461735)


	11. A Drop of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: fluff, kidfic, swim fic, no powers

The music began and was quickly drowned out by splashing and shouts of effort. The children splashed wildly in their places, attempting to duck under the water, kick, or spin on cue. Peter called out a steady reminder of commands as they worked through their rendition of something vaguely resembling water ballet.

Thankfully, the whole routine was only two minutes long. They ended with their arms over their heads, flinging water everywhere, and facing the captive audience of parents standing in front of the pool. At that point, all the children shouted “I love you!” followed by the name of whoever was there to watch them.

Peter only had eyes for one person in the audience. He locked eyes and smiled as he calmly said, “I love you, Wade,” into the cacophony of screaming child voices bouncing off the walls of the rec center’s pool room.

It was not so unexpected to see Wade burst into tears. He hugged a soaking wet Ellie to him, telling her how proud he was despite her squirming and protests that he was being embarrassing. When she finally escaped to ask her grandmother how she’d done (since she didn’t trust Wade to give an honest opinion), Wade turned and wrapped Peter in his arms.

“You’re getting wet,” Peter scolded with a laugh.

“Don’t care! That was the best Valentine’s gift ever!”

Peter shook his head, blushing as he hugged Wade back.

Just then, Wade leaned down to whisper low and hot in Peter’s ear, “Your performance reminded me of how flexible you are.”

Peter’s face was burning as he tried to pull back but Wade kept them locked together. “We’re surrounded by parents,” Peter urgently whispered.

“I’ll give you my  _ gift  _ tonight.”

That was unfair and filled Peter with all sorts of inappropriate thoughts. He bit his lip and tried not to give in to Wade’s poorly timed seduction. Well, at least he had something to look forward to after work.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207626/chapters/18806125)


	12. Cheaper by The Three Dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: kidfic, spider babies, fluff, adorableness, parenting is hard

It had seemed like such a simple project when Peter proposed it. After all, every school full of elementary aged children had managed to get all the kids to make cardboard mailboxes in order for small Valentines to be delivered. If they could do it, Peter and his superpowered army of nannies could surely do it.

The kitchen was covered in construction paper confetti and globs of glue. There were heart stickers on every available surface. Four unbroken crayons dangled precariously from thin blobs of webbing on the ceiling. Somehow, three of the children were covered in blue paint. Peter hadn’t put paint on the table and had yet to find the source, so that was still baffling. Ellie’s hair was more glitter than curls.

Wade stood with his hands on his hips and a bright smile. “I think we did pretty well!”

They had 36 mailboxes haphazardly constructed on the table. Even the children who didn’t shift had webbed together bits of cardboard and paper into a funnel. Loki had promised they would get taffy, so they’d at least been willing to attempt participating. Everyone saw their involvement as a win.

“I need to sleep for a week,” Peter lamented from where he was sprawled on a chair, his head hanging over the back of it.

“No sleep yet!” Wade declared. “We still have to make the actual Valentines.”

Peter groaned in despair.

Four hours later, the children tucked their mailboxes around the house, creating an accidental easter egg hunt in the process. Vertical space was also used, which meant there were pink and red mailboxes glued above door frames with webbing, or completely encased in a web tunnel on top of a cabinet. There were some stuffed up under end tables or hidden away in dark corners. It was as ominous as it was cute.

“Release the hounds!” Wade cried and the children with their baskets of handmade Valentines ran screaming through the house, climbing walls and diving under furniture to deliver gifts to their siblings.

The Valentines included haphazardly ripped construction paper with bold scribbles pretending to be hearts, candy specific to a certain child’s tastes, and little bags full of juicy bugs. Steve went around behind them all, delivering handfuls of saltwater taffy to each box. Most of the other adults dropped in small toys or other more savory snacks to those that would eat them. Tony had been banned from giving them all tablets.

Peter leaned against Wade and watched the mayhem. He could use a two day nap, but that could wait. The kids were adorable to watch in their animated frenzy, excited to try something new. Li especially, since she’d been told this was an activity kids did outside of their home. She was always so eager to learn new things about the world.

Wade wrapped an arm around Peter and dropped a kiss on his forehead. “I think we’re pretty good parents sometimes.”

Peter snorted. “Sometimes.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Daddy.”

“You, too.” Peter smiled. “Mom.”

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234376/chapters/22705235)


	13. Untethered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: fluff, cuddles, dragons

Mating season wasn’t something Peter had directly experienced prior to bonding with his own dragon. Despite Venom not being old enough to breed yet, Peter was still expected to participate in the care of mating dragons so that he would know what to expect. This mostly involved playing music to help the dragons relax and providing paeyo with a sense of protection to encourage longer mating sessions.

Venom watched with interest the entire time, as if he was also learning about how mating worked for his future prospects. He stuck close to Peter day and night, much to Wade’s dismay. Poor Wade hadn’t suffered through a dragon as clingy as Venom turned out to be. He often woke up to being trampled as Venom crawled into bed and curled up around Peter, shoving Wade off to the side.

So Peter did his best to cheer up his grumpy husband by doting on him a little more. Wade had a difficult time continuing to pout while lounging on the pile of pillows in the main room and being fed dates.

“He’s a teenage dragon!” Wade complained. “Ellie is a teenager, too. You don’t see  _ her  _ constantly breaking into our rooms and clinging to me.”

“Mmhm.” Peter poked at Wade’s jutted bottom lip until he opened his mouth and ate another date.

“What if we wanted some sleepy sex? No can do! Stupid dragon is interrupting us in the middle of the night.”

Peter bit back a laugh as he pushed himself into his husband’s arms. Wade instantly cuddled them both tight together, as if he was just that unaware of how he was equally as clingy as Venom. Peter managed to inexplicably attract the cuddlers.

“Why can’t he sleep on the perfectly fine collection of pillows I made him at the foot of the bed?” Wade complained.

“I’m sure he’ll grow out of it,” Peter assured.

Before Wade could launch into another tirade, there was a scrambling sound out on the balcony, accompanied by a collection of chattering chirps and screeches. Wade clung tighter to Peter in dismay as Venom managed to haul himself over the railing and burst through the balcony doors.

“One day you’ll be too big to do that!” Wade shouted as Venom’s claws scratched up the limestone floors in order to get to Peter over in the corner lounging space. The platter of dates went flying as Venom flopped down on them both and wiggled around until he was wrapped around Peter, head shoved into Peter’s torso.

Wade cursed fluently as Peter laughed and petted Venom’s tough skin, unable to help doting on his dragon.

“I hope you’re happy!” Wade shouted.

Peter tilted his head back to look at Wade with a wide grin. “I am.”

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116939/chapters/30008118)


	14. Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: puppy play, fluff

“Winston! I have a treat for you!”

The sound of galloping hands and knees rattled down the hallway as the pup barreled into the kitchen. Peter couldn’t stop grinning as he waved his hand at the plate containing a heart-shaped brownie with dog bone shaped frosting in the middle. Winston bounced on his hands with excitement, his tail going a mile a minute as he hopped over to the confection and buried his face into it, snarfing it up.

Peter laughed, delighted that his treat was going over so well. They’d spent their morning lounging around eating the pancakes Wade had made and watching bad movies — just generally being sappy. But Peter had a plan for Winston as well, and his insistence on that was the only reason Wade had agreed to falling into pup mode. He still saw it as an inconvenience that Peter shouldn’t have to deal with on days meant for them, and Peter was still trying to convince Wade that it most certainly wasn’t.

Winston scooted the plate across the kitchen as he aggressively licked at the last remnants of brownie. The chocolate was covering his face, gross and cute all at once. Peter snorted as he wet a towel before sitting on the floor to call the excitable pup over to him.

“Let me clean your face,” Peter huffed affectionately.

He didn’t have to ask twice. Winston abandoned the plate and ran at Peter, colliding into him and sending them both toppling to the floor. Peter shrieked with laughter as Winston licked his face, chattering pup noises filling the air as chocolate smeared over the both of them. He was breathless and smiling so wide his cheekbones hurt by the time it was over.

Reaching up, Peter cupped Winston’s messy face in his hands, looking over the floppy ears, textured skin, and bright blue eyes with all the love in the world. “Thank you for having me in your life, my valentine.”

Winston leaned down and dropped a far more human kiss to Peter’s lips than he was normally wont to do, his tail whipping steadily behind him. Peter wasn’t sure how he managed to get so lucky as to be this happy, but he hoped it would never end. Taking up dog walking was certainly the best decision of his life.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788940/chapters/29184780)


	15. Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: smut, fear play, breath play, submersion

Peter’s head was strained to keep his nose and mouth just above the waterline. He’d stopped struggling, as his thrashing caused the surface of the water to ripple and flood his airway. His muscles still bulged in their confines, however, testing the strength of the heavy chains and cuffs he’d been locked into. There was no breaking out of those, though. Wade had gone through a lot to find something Spidey couldn’t easily destroy.

Big, brown eyes were wide as they stared through the water and into Wade’s smiling face. That look of raw fear and distress had been more difficult to bear than Wade expected once Spidey stopped wearing the mask during their time alone. Over time, Wade had grown to love it as much as Peter did.

“Did you know it’s the fourteenth? Of February?” Wade asked, his voice likely muffled in its attempts to reach Peter under the surface. “What are the odds we picked this day to play with the new tub?”

“Tub” was a loose word, it was more like a vat made of glass, just deep enough to fully submerge Peter, but not so far that Wade couldn’t reach in and pull the bundle back up. He had a tight grip on the harness across Peter’s chest. The wet leather creaked under Peter’s rapid breaths, the sound of his breathing harsh in the air between them. Wade smiled lovingly down as he leaned over to truly watch Peter’s face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Then Wade let go.

Peter sank to the bottom, his thrashing starting back up in earnest though the cuffs didn’t budge. His wild hair floated around him as he tossed his head. His feet kicked uselessly as they tried to get enough mobility in the chains to kick off from the bottom of the vat. He peered through the water to look at Wade desperately, eyes filled with panic, fear, and a heavy undertone of arousal.

Wade’s cock was about as hard as Peter’s was, despite the cool water Peter’s prick was surrounded by.

Various forms of breath play had become their favorite game, so Wade knew that despite the wild thrashing, Peter could hold his breath for much longer. Wade propped his arms and chin on the edge of the vat and smiled down lovingly at Peter’s eyes, wide open and locked on his.

“You can last a little longer,” Wade murmured. “Then I’ll yank you out, fuck you, and toss you back in.” He wasn’t sure if Peter could hear through the water and his own rapid heartbeat, but Wade thought he heard a moan echo through the tub. This was going to be a fun night.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946869)


	16. Different Strokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: smut, A/B/O, D/s dynamics

Peter sat on the couch with his legs spread, cheek on his fist and elbow propped on the arm of the couch. He looked down at Wade who knelt on the hardwood, his lips leaving worshipping trails up and down Peter’s inner thighs. Occasionally, he’d stop to push his nose into the bend of Peter’s thigh, right over the scent gland there, and breathe deep. He knew better than to stay for long. His focus was on pleasing his omega.

“Someone said it was a holiday,” Wade murmured into Peter’s skin.

“Oh?” Peter smirked. “Are you looking for a gift?”

“You  _ are _ my gift.”

Peter chuckled as he guided Wade’s mouth to his steadily engorging cock. He hummed with approval at the feeling of the warm mouth wrapped around him. “Perhaps I can give you something special.”

Wade’s eyes rolled up to look at Peter. They were already dazed from submission and drunk on the special blend that was Peter’s pheromones.

“Perhaps I’ll let you top.” Surprise overtook Wade’s face but paused as a wicked grin grew across Peter’s own. “You can climb on top and ride my dick as long as you’d like.”

Wade’s eyelashes fluttered as he moaned and sucked on Peter’s cock, taking it down his throat without hesitation. Peter ran the tips of his fingers across Wade’s smooth skull, a light purr building in his chest even as he pulled his lips back to bare his teeth in a show of dominance. Wade was such a good little submissive alpha for Peter. They were a surprisingly perfect match.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721959)


	17. Lucky Number 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: pining, polyamory, Venom/Eddie, wooing

There was a knock at the door which Peter answered, expecting anything but who was there. Eddie stood in the hallway of the apartment complex in nice clothes, a new haircut, sporting a blush, and holding a giant bouquet of roses. Peter was speechless and had no idea what to even say as Eddie shifted nervously from foot to foot.

“I got these for you,” Eddie mumbled as he shoved the bundle of red at Peter.

“O-oh.” Peter took hold of them out of instinct. They filled his arms, the smell of them overpowering whatever nervous scent Eddie was giving off. “What’s the occasion?”

Eddied looked surprised for half a second but managed to cover it up and roll with it. “It’s Valentine’s Day, but I’m just using it as an excuse to come see you.”

Before Peter could think of how to respond to that, a tiny, goopy Venom head popped up over Eddie’s shoulder with an excited grin. Black tendrils moved a heart-shaped box of chocolates out from behind Eddie’s back and offered it much like the flowers. The box shook a little when Peter hesitated, startling him out of his shock enough to take the chocolates. Venom looked pleased with itself.

“Um.” Not knowing what to do, Peter turned around to see what Wade thought but caught the beta mid thumbs up to Eddie. Wade flinched and dove behind the couch cushions to hide from Peter’s unhappy stare. Taking a deep breath, Peter turned back to Eddie and an eagerly weaving Venom. “I guess I should put these in water.”

Eddie and Venom looked so painfully hopeful, that Peter knew he wouldn’t have the strength to turn them away. Shoulders sagging, he stepped back and nodded his head at the inside of his apartment. “Would you like to come in?”

“Thank you,” Eddie said.

Meanwhile, Venom whispered a little too loudly in his excitement, “I told you that any holiday built around chocolate is the perfect time to court our mate. I told you, Eddie! I told you!”

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040038)


	18. The Only One Who Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: smut, cockwarming, lingerie, D/s dynamics, BDSM, orgasm denial

Peter walked into their shared room keyed up and exhausted all at once. He stood obediently in front of Wade who was lounging on the bed with a smirk. Without waiting for instructions, he lifted his arms and slowly turned to show that there was no damage to his suit.

“It looks like you  _ are  _ more careful when you’re afraid of people seeing what’s underneath,” Wade mused. Peter swallowed hard and said nothing. “Take it off.”

Steadily, Peter stripped away his suit, revealing the elaborate lingerie underneath. Silk straps and swaths of soft silk covered him from neck to wrists to ankles. The lace was just enough to trigger the tiny hairs his spider powers had given him, so his body felt overly sensitive wherever those pieces sat. Wade had bought something where the lace covered all of Peter’s erogenous zones, including nipples and a sheath for the cock. Peter had been suffering through a rollercoaster of arousal all day, and if he tried to think of anything else, it was the smooth silk caressing his skin that pulled to the forefront of his mind.

It reminded him of Wade’s soft scars whenever the man was teasing Peter with gentle touches. Heavily distracting, it was, and Peter wondered if Wade knew that it would trigger such a memory when Peter wore it.

Wade made a happy noise before reaching out and squeezing Peter’s cock into full hardness, watching as Peter moaned and trembled with need. “It looks like we’ve both been enjoying this gift.”

Peter bit his lip and nodded.

“The next part of your gift is that you don’t get to cum today.” Wade watched Peter whine in distress and thrust his hips into Wade’s hand before asking, “What do you say?”

“Thank you, sir,” Peter breathed.

“Are you ready to give  _ me _ your next present?”

“Yes, sir.”

Wade pushed himself onto the bed and got comfortable as he leaned back against the headboard. He pulled his cock out of the front of his boxes before spreading his legs and patting the comforter. “Get yourself comfortable. You’re going to warm my cock.”

Peter crawled up onto the bed without pause, settling himself as best he could. He leaned against Wade’s thigh as he wrapped lips around the half-hard cock, tilting his head back some since he knew that if it grew and filled his throat, he still wouldn’t be allowed to pull back. The rest of his body he wrapped around Wade’s other leg as an anchor.

Wade smiled and ran his fingers softly through Peter’s hair until Peter’s mind began to drift far away. Then, Wade picked up his tablet and occupied his time. They would be there for a few hours. He also sent a thank you note to Clint for reminding them that is was Valentine’s Day.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833697/chapters/17883031)


	19. Marvel Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: shenanigans, video game world, humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this fit anywhere in my actual timeline? Probs not. *handwave*

On Valentine’s Day, a 24 hour use Cupid’s Bow was added to all players’ inventories. Whoever landed the most shots would earn the prize at the end of the event: pink armor with heart-shaped ruby inlays. Peter had no desire to achieve such armor, so he mostly stayed out of it and just kept his bow around to ward off others that tried to shoot him.

If a player got struck with an arrow, it stayed for an hour, creating trailing bubble hearts atop the player’s head. The more arrows, the more hearts. If an NPC was shot, it would usually result in them flirting with everyone or making out with someone else who was shot. Shooting a criminal or villain would result in a “change of heart” in which they would let the player go. Boss battles could not be activated during the event.

Peter mostly stuck to the streets, keeping an eye on NPCs that he knew so that stray arrows didn’t get them in trouble with their spouses. It was this reason he noticed the veritable walking tower of hearts floating over the buildings. Did someone unload a massive amount of arrows into some poor sleeping player?

Sneaking through the buildings, Peter peeked around the corner to see who it was. Deadpool’s back looked like a porcupine for how many arrows trailed up him from butt to the back of his head. The hearts were so thick his face was nearly lost behind them. He was slumped and dragging his feet as he wandered the sidewalks, getting odd looks from the NPCs around him.

It took a lot for Peter to stop himself from bursting into laughter. He crawled along the building until he was in sight. “What did you do to acquire all of that?” he called.

Deadpool startled and looked up, his body language cheering as he spotted Peter. “A bunch of people just launched arrows into the air like that scene from 300!”

Peter  _ did _ laugh that time. “Looks like it was effective.”

“It was annoying! I bent over to tie my shoe and the next thing I know, I’m covered in these things!”

“You don’t have to tie your shoe in game.”

Wade batted at the graphic hearts around his face, though it did nothing to knock them away. “I can barely see through these things!”

“They’ll be gone in an hour,” Peter promised. “I have some hot cocoa if you want a distraction while you wait.”

Deadpool bounced up and down, clapping his hands rapidly with excitement. “Yes, yes, please!”

“Then get up here.” Peter jerked his head towards the roof of the building he was on. Honestly, spending an hour drinking hot cocoa with Deadpool didn’t sound so bad.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411098/chapters/48417490)


	20. Fake It 'Til You Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: banter, personality swap

Peter spun around in his computer chair, staring at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. “I feel like we’re being ignored. Ya know, like, intentionally. Like an ex that dives into the clothing section to escape notice.”

Wade looked up from the book he was reading while lounged on the couch. “Uh… What?”

“Don’t you feel like we’ve just been sitting around here doing nothing for way too long? It’s like we’re trapped in time!”

Wade opened his mouth to argue, shut it, tilted his head, and responded in a confused tone, “I mean… Yeah, kinda.”

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837669/chapters/29311854)


	21. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: ~~crossdressing~~ , banter

“You know…” Peter mused from where he was studying at his desk. Wade was sprawled on Peter’s bed, playing a game on his phone. They typically hung out in Peter’s dorm. “I find it a shame that I never got to see  _ you  _ in a sailor’s uniform.”

The quiet sounds of the phone game stopped, but Peter didn’t turn around to look, just continued studying. At last, Wade said, “Maybe for a special occasion.”

Peter grinned. “When’s Valentine’s Day?”

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184554)


	22. I Would Die For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: banter, darkfic

Wade watched as Spidey finished beating up the bad guys. Those tense shoulders and heavier than normal breathing were obvious tells. Wade smiled to himself as Spidey turned to look, noticing immediately the pink bow tied around Wade’s neck.

“It’s V-day, Spidey. I’m here to give you my heart.”

“Is that so?” Spider-man deadpanned.

Wade grinned wide, stretching his mask with it. “Literally. It takes a lot longer to heal when that happens.”

There was a pause before Spidey walked towards Deadpool with feral intent. Wade shivered in anticipation.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429753)


	23. Prehistorical Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: humor, sex toys

Peter stared at the dildo on the table, frozen with bags of groceries in each hand. It was clear to show off the rosebuds and hearts molded inside of it. Next to it was a gag shaped like a candy heart. Peter really needed to have a discussion about Wade leaving phallic objects on their coffee table for Peter to find just because that first night had gone so well… 

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457692)


	24. Patience Yields Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: smut, orgasm denial, D/s dynamics, milking

“Maybe if you’re good, you’ll get a special Valentine’s Day treat,” Wade said, rubbing Peter’s bare back where the little spider was draped over Wade’s lap. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Peter shuddered and moaned, but he managed to nod as another dribble of precum leaked through the cock cage. Wade hummed happily as his fingers pressed in a constant, gentle massage on Peter’s prostate.

“I’m not saying I’ll let you orgasm, but maybe I’ll give you an easy day during your training.”

Peter whined around his gag, and Wade took that to mean, “Thank you very much, I’m looking forward to it.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020363)


	25. Deadly Sins: Vanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: horror

The ornate mirror sat in a second-hand shop, quiet and innocuous, as people pass by outside the large storefront windows. Occasionally, someone would stop to gaze at it, enthralled for reasons they couldn’t understand. Perhaps one of the loving couples walking past would choose to buy it as a gift, something that they would both find great use in… 

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932005)

**Author's Note:**

> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13 (nsfw)  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/
> 
> All book covers and title card graphics made by me using free source images.


End file.
